Wargirl's Heart
by TweetyBaby
Summary: Percy finds out Annabeth is cheating on him. But with a meddling goddess of love on his case, will Clarisse mend his heart but at the same time mend her own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Clarisse POV:

Me and Chris broke up weeks ago on mutual terms. I may be a daughter of Ares but I'm still and girl and a human being. I'm still in my feelings but I felt bad for Prissy. I heard she was going to propose to Annabeth but found her fucking his half- brother. She's just a dumb cheap hoe. I wanted to go cheer him up but I didn't want to risk anyone thinking I was soft. Even though it hurt me to say it I did. Little did I know how much I would regret it or how much it hurt him.

"What's wrong Prissy? Crying cause Annabeth doesn't want you anymore? No one here does! You're old news... Go cry to your mommy." Everyone laughed at him. I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and I felt guilty. But I put up my careless mask and went on with my day. He'll get over it. He has to, he's Prissy.

2 hours later

The conch blew for dinner so I walked to the dining pavilion. I asked for mashed potatoes and corn with cherry coke. It wasn't until Nico yelled where is Percy did I notice he wasn't here. I heard Grover shout that Percy was in danger.

"How would you know?" Annabeth sneered.

"My empathy- link. If we don't help him, he'll probably die." Grove shouted.

"No one cares about him. He's unwanted just sever the link."

I wanted to say that I cared but I didn't want people to call me a softy. So I didn't say anything. I excused myself and said I would go training. I really left to search for Percy… I mean Prissy. I loved him but I couldn't let anyone know so I kept it to myself. I finally found Percy, but what he was going to do scared me. He had tears streaming down his face and a note held under a rock. He was going to commit suicide.

"Percy!" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me and turned away.

"What do you want?" He said, sniffling trying to hide his tears.

I was shocked to see the Hero of Olympus so broken and alone.

"I-I..." I stopped, "What were you about to do? Were you going to kill yourself ?"

"What's it to you? No one cares or wants me here right? They wouldn't care if I died. At least I'll be with my mom, Paul, and the rest of my friends. I have nothing left Clarisse. If you have something else to say before I commit suicide now's your chance. You might not get to see me again." he whispered

I stopped. Is this really how he feels? Did I really bring this upon someone? Why am I hurting the one I love?

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know about your mom and stepdad. I'm really sorry. Of course we care about you. Without you we'd be dead. Please don't do this. And I-I..."

He turned around and looked at me.

"Why are you crying Clarisse? Everyone still likes you. You have friends and a family."

"Because," I started. It was now or never. "I love you and I'm hurting you." I whispered.

His eyes widened and he started to walk closer to me.

"I thought you hated me. Why the change now? Please don't tell me it's because you pity me." He said.

"No, I realized the kind of person you are. That's the kind of person I want to be with. And haven't you ever heard that the one who makes fun of you, like you."

"But you didn't just make fun of me. You tore me apart. I thought you were someone to rely on. I thought we were friends. I'm done with life and this camp I have nothing to live for."

"Percy, please don't do this. Think of Thalia and Nico. They didn't abandon you. Please I'm sorry. I love you."

My heart broke seeing him like that. Seeing him like that so broken and vulnerable I acted before I could stop myself. I ran up and kissed him and ran away. Not even turning back once. I ran straight to my cabin with only one question in my mind.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I came back after I finally graduated. I found out I got accepted at Harvard. And to top it off, I am going to propose to Annabeth. I was heading back to Camp Half-Blood with my acceptance letter in hand. I was going to major in Marine biology. I headed towards the big house to show Chiron. He congratulated me. Then, I went to Athena's cabin so that I could show her children with hopes that they would finally accept me. I knocked on the door and Malcolm answered the door. I asked him to gather the other siblings and I showed them my letter. Malcolm read it out loud to them and they all cheered for me and finally fully accepted me. After a while, I left to find Annabeth. But, I wanted to get refreshes so I went for a swim. I was sitting on the bottom of the lake when I heard talking. I could tell it was a boy and a girl. I later realized the girl was Annabeth. I was going to make a fist out of water pull her under with me, but I heard what they were saying.

"Damian, I'm scared. What if Percy finds out? This may be the last time we see each other." Annabeth said.

"Break up with him before he finds out you cheated so that he just thinks you moved on." Damian said.

"Ok. But give me a good bye kiss." She said

He smirked and they had a heated make-out session. After a couple minutes, I came out of the water to find what I hoped would never come true. There was Annabeth, my Annabeth, making out with Damian who I found out was a son of Hephaestus.

Annabeth was the first one to notice the churning of the sea and when she turned around and saw me she tried to plead.

"Percy! You're back. I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like. I-I-I was just... You were gone for so long. It's -" she said.

She tried to walk up to me but I backed away and held my hands out trying to keep the distance between us.

"No Annabeth! I loved you and you used me. I gave up godhood for you and even held up the sky for you. I always tried to make you happy. I even got into Harvard for your mom and siblings to accept me. Looks like it was all for nothing, I never want to see you again. I don't even want to be your friend anymore." With that being said, I ran away as fast as I could to my cabin. I ignored her cries and pleas for me to stay. When I was about to get to my cabin, Chiron stopped me.

"Percy, my boy, I have bad news. Your mother, Sally, and Paul are dead."

"N-no! NO. No. No. NOOOOO!" I screamed crying even more.

I ran away to my cabin and cried I went to the arena and cried even more thinking about my mom and Paul. After 20 minutes of training, I was about to leave when Clarisse and her entire cabin along with some extra campers came in.

"What's wrong Prissy? Crying cause Annabeth doesn't want you anymore? No one here does! You're old news... Go cry to your mommy."

That's when I hit my breaking point. I know that Clarisse was a daughter of Ares but to make fun of me and to humiliate me in front of everyone was the last straw. I couldn't deal with the heartbreak anymore. I decided that while they were eating dinner I would kill myself. I ran out of the arena towards my cabin. The only people I had left were Thalia and Nico but they're always busy.

Before I knew it the conch blew signaling that it was dinner time. I waited until I heard chatter in the Pavilion and walked out towards the cliff. I left my acceptance letter under a rock and was ready to fall to my death. As I approached the edge, I heard someone call my name. At first I thought it was Annabeth, but then that changed when I saw Clarisse.

"What's she gonna say this time?" I wondered.

"What do you want?" I said sniffling while trying to hide my tears.

"I-I..." she stopped, "What were you about to do? Were you going to kill yourself?"

"What's it to you? No one cares or wants me here right? They wouldn't care if I died. At least I'll be with my mom, Paul, and the rest of my friends. I have nothing left Clarisse. If you have something else to say before I commit suicide now's your chance. You might not get to see me again." I whispered

She stopped and looked deep in thought before talking.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know about your mom and stepdad. I'm really sorry. Of course we care about you. Without you we'd be dead. Please don't do this. And I-I..."

I turned around and looked at her and saw she was crying.

"Why are you crying Clarisse? Everyone still likes you. You have friends and a family."

"Because," she started, "I love you and I'm hurting you." she whispered.

My eyes widened and I started to walk closer to her.

"I thought you hated me. Why the change now? Please don't tell me it's because you pity me." I said.

"No, I realized the kind of person you are. That's the kind of person I want to be with. And haven't you ever heard that the one who makes fun of you, like you." She said

I was shocked but then I told her, "but you didn't just make fun of me. You tore me apart. I thought you were someone to rely on. I thought we were friends. I'm done with life and this camp I have nothing to live for."

"Percy, please don't do this. Think of Thalia and Nico. They didn't abandon you. Please I'm sorry. I love you." She whispered.

I stared at her in disbelief. I thought she was playing with my head and trying to toy with my emotions but what she did next shocked the both of us… She ran up and kissed me and ran away. Not even turning back once. I stared at her disappearing silhouette.

I had an idea who was behind this so I growled and yelled up to the sky, "Aphrodite! Get your ass down here now."

In a pink sheer of light, she showed up and her put on her best innocent face. "Is there anything I can do for you Percy?"

"What the hell was that?" I growled.

"What was what?" She said.

"What was that about Clarisse?" I said

"Oh her. Well I intensified her hidden feelings for you just like I'm about to do to you." She said with an evil smirk. "How else will I get back at Ares than making his favorite daughter fall for the son of Poseidon?"

She threw a pink ball of energy at me and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I woke up in a forest. I wondered how I got here and the events of last night coming back to me, the heartbreak, the pain of loss and betrayal. But then I remembered that I loved Clarisse. I feel like I'm forgetting something about last night. Oh yeah, Clarisse kissed me after she told me she loved me. Me, being a seaweed brain, forgot to tell her I feel the same. I'll have to thank Aphrodite for helping me get over my heartbreak. Over the next few months, Clarisse has been meaner and distant. Every time I try to talk to her, she has an excuse to leave. I had to talk to her so I waited at the arena for a couple of hours training my ass of, trying to hide my problems behind my training. Soon, I gave up thinking that she just said and did that so that she could save my life. I soon fell into a deep depression. I barely talked anymore and spent most of my time in my room. The only time I left my cabin was to train and to eat. I eventually stopped talking and over time, I forgot how to. Every time I left my cabin, the Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins would throw taunts at me. But the ones that hurt the most came from the one I loved, Clarisse. My once happy, cheerful sea green eyes lost their mirth and happiness. All you could see was the pain of betrayal, loss and suffering. I decided to leave here and go where they wouldn't and couldn't find me, and a place where monster attacks were rare. I would leave and go to Canada. I packed my bags with ambrosia, nectar, my credit card (from the lotus casino because it never runs out of money), and some extra clothes and sugar cubes for blackjack. I headed towards the stables. I found Blackjack and told him the plan. I left after petting Peleus and walked away hoping to find a better life.

Clarisse's POV

After the little stunt happened, I avoided Percy. I had let myself go and forgotten my evil ways. I showed him affection. I kissed him for Zeus' sake! He's tried talking to me but I always found an excuse to get away. Then after a few months, he started giving up, training more, and less interaction. I wanted to go back to the way things used to be so I started taunting him with the other cabins again. Every time I would say something to him, I could see the pain that flashed through his eyes. His once beautiful, happy, carefree eyes lost their mirth and replaced it with pain, loss, and betrayal. For some reason, making him even more beautiful. He stopped coming out of his cabin for long amounts of time. Then, he just stopped talking and having fun. His life the same boring routine, wake up, go eat breakfast train till lunch, eat lunch, train till dinner, eat dinner, train till bedtime, than go to bed, every day for the past 6 months. But it paid off, his muscles became more toned and chiseled, his 12 pack toned and his tan skin shining in the sunlight. His hair always messy and his eyes that bore into your soul and he didn't even have to say anything for us to know that he was depressed. But I knew I was the cause of it. But, there was nothing I could do. After a month or so, I noticed I haven't seen Percy but I didn't say anything I waited for someone else to say something. But it wasn't until next month when all the cabin leaders that assisted in the Titan war were given immorality did anyone notice he was gone and to make it perfect timing, we had a new threat. One we would need Percy's help on.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Over the next few months, I was traveling in Canada when I found a lady named Helen. She was a clear- sighted mortal and she invited me in to her home. She was about 35 years old. She had long brown hair and soft, welcoming, and gentle eyes. She reminded me of Hestia. She taught me how to speak again and we soon became as close as mother and her son. We were visited by the creator, Chaos, and he gave us both immortality and we left Earth to live in peace on his planet, Tanoak. We were surprised at how much people lived here in peace with each other. I often got lonely because my heart still belonged with Clarisse who loved to break it into a million pieces and trample it underneath her feet. I wrote her a letter and asked Chaos to give it to her and he obliged. In the letter it said:

_Dear Clarisse,_

_ It's me Percy. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you actually do find love with someone. I still can't seem to get over you though. I know, I'm just a stupid lovesick boy who can't do anything right. How do I manage to fall in love with a girl that loves to rip out his heart and tear it into millions of pieces, tramples on it to mend it again and repeat the process? I just wanted you to know that there is still a place for you in my heart. I still love you. Goodbye. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Perseus Jackson_

_ A broken-hearted demigod_

I asked Chaos to even ask her if she wanted to come here and he said he would ask her but he wouldn't force her to come here. I said ok and the next couple of weeks I spent around Helen until I got a letter back. The anticipation was killing me so I opened it.

Clarisse's POV

It's been a couple of years since Percy's disappearance. Poseidon and Hestia found comfort in one another as they both loved Percy. Most of the gods, minus Ares and Athena, were saddened, while they relieved. I was in my cabin on my bed when a note came out of thin air and landed on my stomach. I opened it and read it. It was from Percy. On the back on the envelope, was a message that said "Meet me by Zeus' fist. –C" I wasted no time sprinting to Zeus's fist because I wanted to fix it. I wanted Percy to forgive me. I didn't know how much I hurt him. I know my actions were unforgivable but I just had to try. When I got there, there was a man with a long cloak. He turned and said "Are you Clarisse?" his voice sounded so powerful that the only thing I could do was nod. He told me that Percy wanted to offer me a spot at where he was on Tanoak. I told Chaos yes but to come get me in a week's time. I had to grab some stuff so I wrote Percy a letter back and gave it to Chaos. He nodded at me and told me to be here at midnight sharp, one week from today. Then as quick as he was here he vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Chaos came back and gave me a letter from Clarisse. I feared what it said so I braced myself and opened it slowly. In the letter it said:

_Dear Percy,_

_ I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I know sorry doesn't cut it. My actions were unforgivable and evil. How you or anyone can stand me is beyond my understanding. Yet alone love me. I want to come join you so in a week from now Chaos will come and get me. I hope I can make it up to you. I'm still so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Clarisse la Rue_

After I finished reading I was so happy that I hugged Chaos. He was like a father to me. I was happy to find out that Clarisse was going to come over here and be here. I ran to go tell Helen and I saw her cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" I shouted.

"What is it Percy?" she asked.

"Clarisse is going to come here! Can I set up her room! Please!" I begged and gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

She laughed and said, "Do what you want but make sure that she is comfortable ok?"

I nodded and ran down and out the hall to Chaos' office.

"Dad, can you help me construct Clarisse's room?"

"Sure thing Perce," with that we got started on her room.

Chaos's POV

The way I saw Percy's face light up when he read the letter made me happy, I was proud to be his father. This Clarisse girl must really be something if Percy is taking a liking to her. She better make him happy, because if she breaks his heart, I swear it will be the last thing she does.

Clarisse's POV

I was getting ready and packed my bags and kept them under my bed. The time was coming. It was 10 pm. so I had about 2 more hours. I wrote my dad and siblings a letter wishing them good luck with the war. I felt bad about leaving them but they could do it. It was my happiness at stake here. So, at 11:50 I left the note on my dresser got my bags and walked out of the cabin. I quickly and quietly made my way to Zeus' fist where I waited for C. I waited for about 30 seconds before a vortex appeared and I stepped in. I took on last look behind me and whispered Goodbye. When I stepped on the other side of the vortex, I found myself in a man's office. I realized that this was the man who I had talked to on the first day. He never told me his name so I asked him.

"Excuse me, but what is your name? You never actually introduced yourself."

"Oh then I apologize. My name is Chaos the creator of the universe and galaxies, the first being." He said.

I stood there with my mouth agape before I bowed to him.

"Please don't bow. I'm not into those Olympian formalities." He said.

He pressed a button and then before my eyes, was the man I had been dying to see for years. The man whose heart I had broken so many times. The man who stole my heart. Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" I whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Clarisse?" he asked

I ran up to him and hugged him so hard, I would've made Tyson proud. He hugged back and snuggled his face in my neck and whispered finally and I told him sorry and cried in his chest. We stayed like that until Chaos cleared his throat. We blushed and pulled apart. I slipped my hand in his and he smiled.

"I trust that you'll show Clarisse to her room?" Chaos asked.

I looked shocked. I have a room?

"Yes, I will." Percy said and we walked out of the room. I could see some of the happiness that his eyes once held were coming back. He asked me about Thalia and Nico and the Olympians and I told him about everything from the campers getting immortality to now. He told me about when he ran away to the point where he found Chaos. I met Helen and we talked and ate dinner and caught up with each other. After dinner, I joined Percy on the couch, and we watched a movie. He laid down on the sofa and I laid on top of him somewhat, more like leaned on him. About half-way through the movie I fell asleep in his arms. I felt something picking me up and I slowly cracked open my eyes.

He noticed and said, "I'm just moving you to your room, you can go back to sleep."

I nodded my head and felt him softly place me on the bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead, but as he was about to turn and leave, I grabbed his arm in a death grip and said "Stay with me. Please." He nodded his head and got in bed behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist and I snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep in the comfort of Percy being with me. I smiled and drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.


End file.
